


Do you still blow dry your hair every morning?

by LeviOfAsgard667



Category: Amazing spiderman 2, Arthur pendragon/Merlin - Fandom, BBC One, Boys Love, Le Morte d'Arthur, Merlin - Fandom, Modern AU - Fandom, Yaoi - Fandom, ficlet - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: Bilingual Merlin, Boys Love - Freeform, M/M, No Remorse, Parental Death, Yaoi, out of character Arthur, punk merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviOfAsgard667/pseuds/LeviOfAsgard667
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is a handsome and athletic rich kid heir to a trillion dollar science and tech lab and manufacturer. Merlin is a nerdy brunette beauty skateboarder that was away at boarding school. Since age thirteen Arthur never forgot and with his father finally gone he's been expecting this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off of the scene from Amazing Spider-Man 2 with Harry and Peter meeting after several years again at the mansion. Amazing Spider-man 2 mentioned. Short ficlet with no less than two chapters and no more than three or four upon completion.

  
  


  
Arthur Pendragon is a handsome and athletic rich kid heir to a trillion dollar science and tech lab and manufacturer. Merlin is a nerdy brunette beauty skateboarder that was away at boarding school. Since age thirteen Arthur never forgot and with his father finally gone he's been expecting this

 

  
Arthur never forgot never once could get rid of that horrible day. Never once could get his beloved Merlin's voice out of his head. The sound of him crying begging Arthur to not let him be taken away. Granted Arthur had been stronger for his age than others he had been no match for the horrified adults. Merlin had been caught kissing Arthur while in his lap there were other details such as hand placement but he opted not to replay that part of the memory. And just like that he went from on top of the world to under the rubble of his shattered life. Every detail was still burned into his memory but he shut his eyes against it for now he'd spent enough sleepless nights over it.

  
For a week now he's heard rumors of a certain twenty year old back from Europe his Merlin. Guys from Arthur's private school saying how the brunette has been rocking it down at the skatepark he originally planned to ask for a description but decided against it. No he was going to wait for Merlin to come to him even though it was very hard to fight the urge. He had waited too damned long for the old bat to die and Merlin to find his way back across the pond.

If possible Merlin could feel the blonde's eyes on him. Even though he knew that the blonde wasn't anywhere near the hole in the wall Internet cafe he was at right now. He knew Arthur had friends friends that had been watching him. It was hard to miss the aura ever since he stepped foot in New York City. Arthur has had his eye on him the thought warmed his heart now to break the blonde's self control make the blonde find him. Not just to lightly tease but he doesn't think he can step foot in that mansion again. He muttered an automatic thank you as the coke glass was placed in his view. But it took a moment for him to realize he had spoken it in perfect Romanian. 'Oops English Merlin you're in New York' he switched to English and sheepishly apologized.

  
So much for playing it cool he thought Merlin is the only boy to inspire this reaction out of him. Make him act like this it's been nearly two weeks since the brat's been state side and now Arthur was driving around trying to find him. But he was at a complete loss for the most part so he spent the better part of the day driving around Manhattan. That is until he happened upon a local hole in the wall he sat in the car breath catching on his throat. Heart thumping madly his love his Merlin was sitting at the table skateboard sticking out of his knapsack. His hair was longer know collar bone length and pulled back. And he'd matured into the features that stuck out when they were kids. Merlin burned the image into his mind, the winter coat, the causal black shirt, the jeans and red and black sneakers. And if he wasn't mistaking a lone loop on his right ear and possibly snake bites on his lips. He looked like a vision.

 

 

Merlin knew that car anywhere Arthur had found him but he forced himself not to look. He could feel the blonde checking him out memorizing the details. It was endearing and sweet and he wished the blonde would hurry up already and just talk to him. Something but the car just stayed there. Finally getting tired of waiting he paid and walked outside looking squarely at the car. At Arthur he motioned for the blonde to get out of the car and follow him. Which was followed almost immediately much to Merlin's delight.

  
He shut the car door locked the car than sprinted after his love stopping looking after rounding the corner and seeing him leaning up against a brick wall. "You haven't changed much" he commented his voice much lower than Arthur remembered. "I can't say the same for you, you grew into your ears now there's nothing to distract from your Longstocking freckles." They laugh Merlin's sexy laugh and Arthur's "there he is.. there he is." Before Merlin can react Arthur leans in kissing him. "I missed you so much Merlin" he says after breaking the kiss. Merlin smiles alittle sadly "I missed you to you have no idea. So did I live up to your fantasies and dreams a decade later?" He does a slow spin and Arthur eyes him intently.

 


End file.
